Princess Elena
Princess Elena is the protagonist in the crossover, Elena and the Secret of Avalor. She later appears in the spin-off, Elena of Avalor. Personality Elena appears to be brave, happy-tempered and honest. She learns that is better to be united with others and find a solution, while she wanted to face Shuriki alone before. ''Elena and the Secret of Avalor Elena was fifteen and her parents gave her a special amulet, but one year later, Shuriki invaded Avalor, murdered King Raul and Queen Lucia, and trapped her inside the amulet when she tried to murder her as well to remove the only witness to her takeover of the throne, but the amulet intervened and saved Elena's life, and Alacazar fled Avalor with the amulet until he could find the princess that could free Elena and help her overthrow Shuriki after ensuring the safety of Elena's little sister and grandparents from Shuriki's wrath. 41 years later, Sofia frees Princess Elena and she defeated Shuriki, breaking her wand in half, and she learns it is better to be united with her friends, family, and citizens, than trying to face evil on her own. Elena of Avalor Unknown to Elena, Shuriki was still alive, and rejoining her former allies in Victor and Carla Delgado, plans revenge on Elena and reclaiming Avalor from her once more. Elena is unaware of Shuriki having returned, nor knowing that Carla is working in disguise to steal her mother's Carnaval Tiara for Shuriki, though was forewarned of a coming darkness she will need to overcome if she is to ever become Queen of Avalor by the sun bird spirit Quita Moz. As a result, she continues her reign and helping her little sister and Avalor until the time comes to face Shuriki again with everything she's learned since their last confrontation. After ruling Avalor for over a year, putting her closer to becoming Queen, she soon encounters Shuriki again in the episode "Rise of the Sorceress" in Season 2 of ''Elena of Avalor, horrified to find herself face-to-face with her sworn arch-enemy again, alongside Avalor's other enemies in the Malvago wizard Fiero, and Victor Delgado with his daughter Carla. Though Elena manages to destroy Shuriki's new wand and send her party fleeing into the woods, Elena realizes that if she doesn't defeat Shuriki once and for all, she will never become Queen of Avalor. This is made even more important when she learns alongside Mateo and her Captain of the Royal Guard, Gabe, of a dark counterpart to her Scepter of Light that Shuriki could use against her if she doesn't find it first and either secures it, or destroys it, to protect Avalor from Shuriki once again when she makes her move to usurp the throne once more, this time from Elena, before she can become Queen. Thanks to riddles left behind by Alacazar before he fled Avalor with Elena and the Amulet during Shuriki's original takeover and found his way to Enchancia to seek out Sofia to get her help to free Elena and Avalor, Elena sets off to find the pieces to the dangerous Scepter of Night to ensure Shuriki and her team do not get hold of it first to use against Avalor, even when her Grand Council had forbidden her from leaving the royal palace with Shuriki still out there and at large. After a fight with Shuriki's crew, she gains possession of the first piece before planning on going after the second with her friends, including Mateo, Naomi, Gabe, and the Jaquins so the scepter cannot be used against her by Shuriki. Unfortunately, blinded by her thirst for revenge for her parents' deaths by Shuriki's hands, Elena allows Shuriki to acquire all three pieces of the Scepter of Night, but sets off to begin training to learn the full power of her Scepter of Light so she'll be able to use it to its maximum potential when she confronts Shuriki again to prevent her from taking over Avalor a second time and avenge her parents once and for all. However, Elena nearly ruins her chances when she interrupts her training to go after Shuriki again, only to put Isabel in danger in the process. After that, with Isabel's support, Elena returns to her training for the final confrontation with Shuriki. She later escorts Isabel as she starts her weekly classes at the Avalor Science Academy, and helps her deal with a rival student that tried to sabotage Isabel's efforts to impress Professor Ochoa and convince Isabel to quit the Academy. Elena is later satisfied when the student exposes himself for his sabotage and is suspended by Ochoa. She also restores the All Kingdoms Fair so Avalor citizens and those from around the Ever Realm, such as Enchancia, can sell their merchandise right there in Avalor, while also helping Armando overcome his frustration with being teased by his brother and help his mother sell much of her merchandise during the All Kingdoms Fair. Elena is able to finally defeat Shuriki when she arrives to take out Elena at her summer palace in Nueva Vista, though the jewel from the Scepter of Night still escapes with Cruz, but as far as Elena is concerned, her parents' deaths have finally been avenged, and Shuriki is gone for good, while Fiero is petrified again by Mateo, and the Delgados escape with their Jaquin allies. Appearance Like in the image, she has brown hair and eyes and she often wears a red dress. Info Elena is the first Latina Disney princess. She was trapped inside the amulet for 41 years; due to this, she is chronologically 57 years old, but she didn't age during those years, so she's still 16 years old. Gallery The Royal Sisters of Avalor Reunited.png 4323.png Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Elena of Avalor Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Royalty